


Leavening Agents

by qunimees (rqyh)



Series: Reaching for the Skies (YakuLev Week 2016) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/qunimees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev was wearing a pink frilly apron and softly humming the lyrics to CNBlue's Cinderella as he poured something into a pan, his back to Yaku. </p><p>Normally, the sight of Lev's cute butt swaying would make Yaku's thought veer to something bordering the lines of embarrassing and perverted, but right now the only things on Yaku's mind were two words:</p><p>Oh <em>shit.</em></p><p>-<br/>In which Lev tries to burn the entire kitchen down and Yaku just wants to save a cactus's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leavening Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Freeze / Domestic

THE SMELL OF honey and maple syrup filled the room as the remnants of Yaku's weird lion-related dream faded away and he slowly awoke in his bedroom, hissing at the sight of the window letting through whatever light God decided to shed upon his shadow-driven life―a curse no doubt.

If it wasn't already obvious, Yaku wasn't a morning person. He even had an over-sized sweater of a panda and the words I HATE MORNINGS to make sure the whole world knew of his long-found hatred for the sun rising in the east.

On the other hand, his boyfriend loved the mornings, and was usually the one who made Yaku get up at eight in the morning for no other reason than for both of them to be awake at the same time.

Needless to say, Yaku always ended up in a bad mood as soon as he woke up, but, if he were being honest (and extremely sappy), seeing Lev's smile as soon as he opened his eyes made his bad mood disappear almost completely.

It still wasn't enough to make Yaku change his opinion about mornings, however, and it didn't make it any better that the cloud spirits in the sky decided to make it number one priority to turn Yaku into an ice sculpture. It was already the middle of October, and Yaku was _freezing_. If only his human furnace of a boyfriend were here...

Now that he thought about it―in the few minutes of him getting back from the dead and becoming more of a dead person than he would if he were asleep―where on Earth _was_ his boyfriend? Lev always woke him the moment he woke up himself, but the empty space next to Yaku told him that he definitely did not do that, which was weird enough in itself.

Yaku sat up slowly, hands rubbing his face to wake him up fully, since he knew there was no way he was getting back to bed.

(That was another thing about Yaku―if he was awake, he was awake. There was no going back to sleep with him, which is another reason why he didn't like getting woken up so early in the goddamned morning.)

He stretched his arms, yawning in the process. Maybe Lev went out to buy the groceries, or was currently petting their neighbors' weird dog-cat thing... No, Lev always dragged Yaku to do those things. The old women at grocery store always smothered Lev with "oh-you're-so-tall"s and "you-and-my-son-would-look-cute-together"s (they were very open), and Matthew only let Lev touch him if Yaku did as well. Besides, neither of those explained why the smell of honey was currently spreading all throughout the room―

Yaku threw the blanket off him as fast as he could and bolted down the hallway, almost toppling over vases and Hikari the Cactus, the sweet yet sickly smell of maple syrup and butter getting stronger and stronger as he neared the kitchen. He heard soft humming and the sound of pan hitting stove, and once Yaku reached his destination full of cooking utensils and cat stickers posted on the wall, his suspicions were confirmed.

Lev was wearing a pink frilly apron and softly humming the lyrics to CNBlue's Cinderella as he poured something into a pan, his back to Yaku. Normally, the sight of Lev's cute butt swaying would make Yaku's thought veer to something bordering the lines of embarrassing and perverted, but right now the only things on Yaku's mind were two words:

Oh _shit._

When Lev turned around to meet Yaku's face with equal amount of surprise but a considerably less amount of horror, Yaku got a glimpse of whatever nightmare fuel Lev got going in the pan in front of him and honest-to-goodness nearly fainted. Yaku was sure that the shiver that just ran down his spine was not entirely because of the cold.

“Yaku-san!" Lev greeted, a bit surprised. "You're awake. Did the smell wake you up?"

Yaku nodded slowly, nodding slowly being the only thing he could do right now while trying to stay calm. The last time Lev cooked something, he burned himself, burned the entire kitchen and one-fourth of the apartment, and nearly burned Hikari the Cactus into little Hikari-the-Cactus ashes, and all he was trying to do was boil water.

It was only with the best of judgement that Yaku banned Lev from touching anything in the kitchen (unless it was the oven, the whisk, and everything that had the potential to make Yaku's weight almost equal Lev's) ever since he threatened Hikari the Cactus' ever-precious life, so Yaku seeing him in that godforsaken place again was just dreadful, to say the least.

“Lev, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go to the kitchen ever again unless you were baking?" Yaku asked, walking over to his boyfriend and trying to get a look of whatever Lev was doing. Which was hard, considering the fact that Lev had the body of a giant and could replace almost half the Iron Wall of Date.

“I know, but I wanted to surprise you!" Lev explained, talking with his hands. "I was supposed to wake you up and you were supposed to walk in the dining room with a beautiful breakfast laid out before you and you were supposed to be amazed at my cooking skills and kiss me because you love me!"

Lev's lack of filter towards the sappy and romantic never failed to make blood rush through Yaku's cheeks, and he ended up squirming and looking away like the tsundere Lev always called him.

Yaku sighed. "It won't be that romantic if you end up burning up the whole kitchen again, you know."

Lev pouted, and Yaku felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Something about his stupid puppy dog eyes always made Yaku give in to whatever Lev wanted― _Which is a bad thing, Yaku, it is a very bad thing!_ ―and it would've worked again if the smell of butter burning hadn't filled the room right then and there.

Lev shrieked and turned around, and now Yaku got the full view of the pancake breakfast disaster that Lev had been making, and ran to the stove immediately, turning off the fire that was _set to high? What the absolute fuck, Lev!_

“Did you put the honey and maple syrup _on the pan_ before the batter?" Yaku nearly yelled, grabbing a spatula and attempting to flip over the poor excuse of a pancake that was pooling over the edges of the pan and spilling onto the electric stove.

“Isn't that how they make it so sweet?" Lev had taken a step back, which was a good idea, considering that the heat radiating from the kitchen didn't come from the pancakes alone. Yaku didn't even feel cold anymore.

“ _No!_ " This was just ridiculous. "Have you ever even _watched_ someone make pancakes?" Yaku successfully flipped the Lev-sized pancake, and also successfully sending splatters of batter flying over and onto the walls and kitchen utensils.

“Yes, I have!" Lev said, sounding extremely confident.

“ _Besides_ flipping and tossing them into the air?"

“No, I haven't," Lev said, now sounding the complete opposite.

Yaku sighed. He never liked the sound of Lev being so disappointed, especially if it was with himself. The shorter turned around to see Lev with his shoulders slumped, and another pout on his face, and Yaku immediately fell apart at the sight. He approached his sullen boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss to the lips, having to stand on his tiptoes and making Lev bend down to do so.

When he pulled away, he smiled small, and whispered, "Hey, you did a good job. I mean, the kitchen isn't burning at least."

Lev breathed out a laugh, and kissed Yaku back. "Only because Yaku-san is here to help me."

Yaku laughed with him, and forgot all about the initial terror Lev gave him, because, if he were being honest, this was just another good-morning wake-up call for him.

Thirty minutes of scrubbing, two minutes of kissing, and ten minutes of Lev-sized pancake flipping later, Yaku and Lev sat down in the dining room with two plates full of pancakes in front of them.

If Yaku were being honest―and he was―the pancakes actually _did_ look delicious and edible, except maybe for that one burnt one that the two of them had decidedly quarantined to the side. Now that he thought about it, if Yaku had been there from the moment Lev planned on making them breakfast, it probably wouldn't have gone as badly as it did.

“Wow..." Lev said, big wide eyes staring down at the food. "It looks really delicious."

“It does," Yaku agreed, nodding a bit. "You should look happy. It ended up well, after all." Lev still looked a bit sullen.

“But..." Lev put his head down on the table, cheek pushed up as he stared out the window. "It's been really cold lately, and yesterday you said that it'd be nice if you had something to warm you up other than takeout ramen and cup noodles from Seven-Eleven."

Lev's bottom lip was out into another pout. "I looked it up online and it said that pancakes are really good for the cold weather, so I tried making some with the flour from the cake I made last time and the butter and eggs and that thing they call leavening agents..." Lev sighed. "I just wanted to surprise you, but look how that turned out, I guess."

Yaku was quiet for a while, so Lev had to abandon his on-the-table face plant equivalent of the walk of shame to glance up at his boyfriend.

“Yaku-san?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows a bit in confusion.

Yaku said nothing, and instead stood up and left the room. Lev shot up instantly, suddenly feeling very worried about the way Yaku was acting, but then the older boy walked back out from his room, took one good long look at the food on the table, and made the most exaggerated gasp in history.

“Lev, did you make this?" Yaku gasped, looking up at Lev with wide eyes and his hands over his mouth in an act of surprise. "It looks so delicious!"

Lev whimpered, walking over to Yaku and hugging him so tightly that Yaku was sure that his bones would break, but he didn't mind. All he wanted right now was to make Lev happy, happy, happy.

“Did you make it for me?" Yaku asked, feeling the warmth of Lev's body spread to his own and _take that, cloud spirits!_

“Yeah..." Lev actually sniffed and nuzzled his face into Yaku's neck. "You're the best boyfriend in the world, Yaku-san. Did you know that?"

Yaku laughed, feeling giddy and so disgustingly sappy, but whatever. Lev was happy and that was enough for him.

He pulled away with tremendous amount of effort and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss his skyscraper of a boyfriend right on the lips, feeling very, very warm despite the cold air that surrounded them.

“Hey, let's eat it together, yeah?" Yaku mumbled against Lev's lips, feeling a little light-headed, just a small dose of love-induced intoxication.

Yaku could feel Lev smile against his lips.

“Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> can I just say that this was actually the first fic i wrote for yakulev week and that i am so fcking proud of myself ahhhhh this is like my second-favorite from this series wahhhh (my favorite-favorite is the next one *winky face*)
> 
> Edit: also I called it leavening agents because it sounds like lev-ening agents and now I'm gonna laugh at my own joke for about a hundred years


End file.
